


we were never made to be holy

by lonelyghosts



Category: Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, F/F, jon sends sansa instead of going himself, sansa & daenerys & margaery kill evil ppl and its gay
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-22
Updated: 2017-09-22
Packaged: 2018-12-24 02:32:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,101
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12003114
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lonelyghosts/pseuds/lonelyghosts
Summary: Sansa is asleep, but that's okay, because Daenerys does not intend for her to hear it when she says, "I promise I will make them pay."





	we were never made to be holy

Viserys begs her for mercy. She can still remember it, the way he pleads, " _Sister, I protected you all these years. All I did was try to help you."_

Dany draws the knife, hears herself say, "The only thing I needed to be protected from was you."

She makes sure that it is long enough that he can look her in the eye and see the way she's smiling before he dies.

* * *

Dany was never a good child. She was never meant to be a good daughter or a good sister or a good girl. When she was seven she studied the intricacies of murder (much to the disapproval of Viserys) and learned it well. There is nothing about the human body she does not know. 

When Drogo dies she does not mourn. She rises from the ashes naked, with her dragons around her, and feels the power flow through her like the blood in her veins. 

This feels like her birthright. This feels like destiny. This is what she was made for.

* * *

When Missandei comes to her in the night and speaks of how one of the soldiers treated her, she does not smile. She says simply, "I will take care of this," and Missandei takes her at her word. 

In the morning the man is mysteriously dead, burnt to a crisp. Daenerys and Missandei wear matching smiles for the rest of the day. 

* * *

Sansa is red-haired and beautiful and something once soft, and the moment that Daenerys sees her she knows this girl has been hurt, she knows this girl is yet another victim of men. This girl has been touched by men who did not know what beauty was. 

"I am the Lady Sansa of Winterfell," she says, and reaches out to clasp Dany's hand. 

Daenerys takes it. "It is my pleasure."

These negotiations will certainly be interesting.

* * *

In the dark, after negotiations full of tilted smiles and barely concealed innuendos, after the kiss in the stairwell that tastes like sugar and lemons, they find their way back to each other's bedroom. And Dany finds all the places that make Sansa squirm.

When they are finished, gasps turning into pants turning into long, slow breaths, Dany traces all the scars on Sansa's body. There are so many of them.

Sansa is asleep, but Daenerys does not intend for her to hear it when she says, "I promise I will make them pay."

* * *

 When they ride back to Winterfell there is a girl at the gates. 

She is small, brown-haired, and heavily armed. The girl bears a resemblance to Sansa- it is in their eyes and their nose, and they hold the same glint of hardness in their eyes. It is admirable. Daenerys will have to look for her- perhaps she can teach Dany some swordplay. 

But the girl has eyes only for Sansa. She's breathless with news, rushing up to Sansa's horse without waiting for them to slow to a halt. 

"Sansa," she says, wild-haired. Her eyes are moon-wide. "Sansa, there's a girl who came here after you left. Who says she knows you."

Sansa tilts her head. "Who is it?"

Sansa's sister hesitates before she speaks. "She says she's Margaery Tyrell."

* * *

Dragonfire has not been kind to the Lady Tyrell, but Daenerys can see that even with the scars covering her face Margaery is lovely. Before Cersei Lannister's actions, Margaery would have been one of the most beautiful ladies in Westeros, rivaling Sansa in terms of beauty. 

"Margaery," Sansa says, eyes wide with shock, "you're alive!"

"That's right," Margaery coughs, "though I'm afraid I'm no longer your pretty girl, Sansa dear."

Daenerys turns away to hide her smile, but Sansa blushes bright red. "Margaery..."

"No time for pleasantries, I'm afraid," Daenerys interrupts, glancing between the two of them. She's trying to hide it but she's not as jealous as she should be. Margaery is very good at capturing hearts. "Or don't you want to stop Cersei Lannister?"

Margaery bares her teeth in answer, and Sansa's spine goes rigid and her eyes are steely, and Dany can't help but grin at the three of them, all so ready to march into King's Landing and take the head of the woman who has hurt them so.

* * *

 After the battle they march into the throne room surrounded by a battalion of guards, where Cersei Lannister sits on her throne. 

They pull her from the throne and when she is kneeling before them, Margaery sends the guards away. She is holding a dagger and commands an air of authority about her, one that cannot be taught. Beside her, Sansa is draped in wolf furs and holds a heavy broadsword with both hands, one similar in size and make to the sword that Ned Stark was killed with. 

And Daenerys- Daenerys has nothing in her hands, nothing but her own anger. Normally she'd bring her dragons in, but it would ruin the architecture here, and for everything else that Cersei has done, she at least has some sense of artistic flair.

Besides, Daenerys has developped a bit of a fantasy in the past two months. She'd like to have both her queens sitting beside her as she ascends the Iron Throne, and then, after the coronation is over and night falls, she'd like to have them both in her lap calling her name.

"You tried to kill me," Margaery says, and to her credit her voice is steady. She says it the way she addresses crowds- untouchable and queenlike. "You tried to kill me because I did not obey you. And it didn't work, because you did not realize that you could not kill the rebellion that was coming for you."

Daenerys grins as she says her part. "You took the throne that was rightfully mine. And now that will be taken from you. You have taken so much from so many and now, we will take our dues."

Sansa's eyes are glittering with tears, but her voice doesn't waver when she speaks. "I was a child and I trusted you. I believed you would protect me. And you betrayed me, over and over and over again. You let them kill my father. You treated me like a caged dove. Well, I was no one's toy. I was no one's dove. I am the wolf and I want everything you've taken from me."

The three of them close ranks with each other, advancing on Cersei, and Sansa smiles as she swings the sword down in a shining arc, and it is over. 

Margaery says, "The Queen is dead. Long live the Queen."

**Author's Note:**

> ppl: ok but like.... how did margaery survive the dragonfire  
> me: she's a lesbian and in love with her gfs


End file.
